Episode 11
Squashed dangos are not dangos anymore, stupid rascal (べちゃべちゃした団子なんてなぁ団子じゃねぇバカヤロー, becha becha shi ta dango nante na? dango ja ne? bakayarō) is the eleventh episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction An old man on his deathbed enlists the Yorozuya in finding the owner of a hairpin, a woman he fell in love with fifty years ago. Plot The Yorozuya are in a hospital, since Shinpachi has broken his leg from Prince Hata's car in the events of the previous Episode. As Gin lectures Shinpachi about Strawberry Milk and how much he likes it, an old man comes and asks them of a favour. He wants them to find the owner of a hair ornament/kanzashi that belongs to his first love. When he was younger, he fell in love with a girl named Ayano, who was working hard serving dango. As he didn't have any money and because he was shy, he didn't approach her until one day that Ayano notices him and welcomes him to treat him some dango. However, while eating the dango he chokes because of being too shy and runs away. When he regained his senses, he found her kanzashi in his hands and is now asking the Yorozuya to take it back to its owner. While the Yorozuya are not very willed to accept the job, they quickly say yes when the old man offers them his entire fortune after he dies. Gin and Kagura head to town trying to find the owner, while Shinpachi fulfills the old man's wishes. He overhears though from some nurses that he is peniless. The rest of the gang hears that part as well. Infuriated, they go to the old man to ask for explanations. He has spent his fortune on JUMPs. They are about to leave, when Gin notices how bad his condition really is and hears the rest of the story from the old man. He gives more information about the girl being really nice to pets and people, feeding them with dangos when she had the chance. But her boss found out that she gave the old man free dangos, so she got fired because of him. Gin inspires the Yorozuya with a speech about Strawberry Milk and they head out to find Ayano. Kagura suddenly has the idea to show the kanzashi to Sadaharu so he can trace it to Ayano. Sadaharu leads them back to the Yorozuya, but at the floor below, at Otose's door. It looks like she was the Ayano they looked for much to their shock. Otose agrees to go to the old man's deathbed. They barely make it in time and the old man finally sees Ayano again just before he dies. As the gang returns to home with Otose, Gin asks her if she actually remembered him. Otose responds only with "I wonder.." and then she proposes to go and have some dango. At that time the Yorozuya had the impression that they watched Otose during her youth, which makes them just rub their eyes and move on. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Otose Trivia *Uchuu Senkan Ayano is a reference to the Uchuu Senkan Yamato anime. *Professor Jaijien, whom a nurse announces is making the rounds, is accompanied by an entourage of nurses and doctors. This is probably a parody to the medical shows that use this type of scenes way too much. *As the Yorozuya are returning to the hospital with Otose, they run over a Geisha who appears to be a man in drag. As the dust clears, the Geisha raises his/her head and screams, "Chikusho!" (i.e. "Damn!" or, alternatively, "Animals!") This is comedian コウメ太夫 (Koume Daiyuu) who cross-dressed as a Geisha and would scream, "Chikusho!" References Category:Episodes